Roadie
by Storyguy567
Summary: Kol is a legendary roadie working for a rock band. A freak accident sends him into a different land where he becomes a part of a rebellion vanquish the evil demon king, Silas. Along the way, he meets the beautiful and mysterious Bonnie Bennett. M for language and copious amounts of blood shed. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ... or no updates.


**My first Kennett Story. I just wanna say that first. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If you don't review, I DO NOT write!**

**Disclaimer: I am obligated by law and this site to say that I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. I only own the concept and the story.**

* * *

_**Roadie**_

**A Rockin' Welcome**

"_A good roadie knows his whole job is to make someone else look good, keep someone else safe, help someone else do what they were put here to do. A good roadie stays out of the spotlight. If he's doing his job right, you don't even know he's there. Once in a while he might step on stage just to fix a problem, to set something right. But then before you even realize he was there or what he did, he's gone."_

Eddie Riggs- _Brütal Legend_

The crowd roared with life in front of the stage. Screaming fans anticipated the excitement of the show to come. The stage was set up to be a brilliant oracle to music. Multi-colored lights flash and swung across the platform. The backdrop was decorated to be a huge steel dragon. Forearms slammed firmly down on either side of the stage. Brilliant shining silver wings spread outwards to either end of the oracle. It long neck stretched upward to a horned head which sat in a roaring pose.

It was quite a spectacle, but the real show was backstage where Kol Mikaelson sat. The thirty year old sat on a stool; in his hands, he tuned a beautiful black and dark crimson Gibson Explorer guitar. He twisted the knobs until each of the six strings was perfectly tuned.

Kol was a young man of thirty years old. He had short brown hair which he wore spiked; he had brown eyes and a firm square jaw adorned with five o'clock shadow. He wore a black t-shirt with a black leather vest (formerly a jacket until he tore the sleeves off) over it. He also wore black jeans with black tennis shoes. On each of his wrists were black wristbands. He also had a black (go figure) leather belt; the buckle was shining silver and shaped to be a monstrous skull that had large fangs protruding out of the top and bottom jaws.

Kol was a roadie. One of the best actually. He was an icon to a different time. He hated what past for music today. He was more of a classic rock person: rock n' roll, metal, glam, hair. Not that crap that passed for music today.

The roadie heard laughter behind him and he knew it was the band. A bunch of young teenage punks who dared called themselves rock stars. They weren't. They were just a bunch of Goth wannabes whose music was way too light hearted.

"Hey Kol." One of them laughed. "Sorry I broke your guitar last night. I hope there you managed to salvage some-"

Kol held out the black and red Explorer to him. It shut him up. Astonished, he took it.

"Thanks," he said, walking to the stage, "I'll try not to break it this time…too much." He and his band mates laughed again as they got on stage. Sighing, Kol lit a cigarette.

"Hey Kol." The band's lead singer walked up behind him. "I just got off the phone with our manager." He leaned against the wall. "He wanted to know when you're gonna build a new set." Kol only puffed on his cigarette. The singer continued. "Look, this whole "iron dragon" thing you're going with is cool, in a retro vintage kind of way. But times are changing." Kol stared forward. "Look, Kol you're the best roadie in the biz. You can do anything. Build anything. So, maybe you should build something that will appeal of our teen demographic."

"Think about it." He said before walking onto the stage. The crowd roared again with applause. Extinguishing his cigarette with a sigh, Kol stood up and went to watch the show from the wings.

Kol groaned inwardly as they started playing some light pop sounding tune.

One of the other roadies walked beside Kol. Kol spoke in a British accent, one given to him at birth. "Do you ever get the feeling you were born in the wrong time? Like you arrived too late?"

"How do you mean?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Like, I feel like I should have been born in a time when music was actually pure. When rock was rock. Not this!" he gestured to the show. "I can fix anything. Except that."

"What's that?" The old, gruff man asked pointing to the stage.

The guitarist had climbed up the dragon statue and was playing on it, attempting to look cool.

"Lord please let that boy fall." The roadie said.

Kol groaned loudly, slapping his forehead. "I told him not to climb on it. That mother-FUCKING IDIOT!"

Thanks to the black he was wearing, Kol was about to move on stage unseen. He scaled the dragon statue, sacrificing his safety for the band. On cue, the guitarist fell of the statue. Kol reached to grab him, but his missed. However, he managed to grab the neck of the guitar. His arm scraped against the fang of his belt buckle. He gasped quickly. I put a small cut in his arm. As he tried to save the guitarist, a drop or two of blood fell from his cut onto his buckle.

Unbeknownst to him, the eye sockets in the monster skull began to glow bright red. Kol got the guitarist down to the ground safely; he still had the guitar in his hands.

He got onto the ground when a quake shook him off his feet. Falling backwards, Kol couldn't help but look up. The steel dragon was rocking and shaking. What surprised Kol was that a jet of flames burst out of its mouth.

"I didn't build that." Kol said in awe. Behind him, the audience roared not knowing it wasn't part of the show.

The long neck came down and the metallic horned head stared at the crowd, eyes glowing red. It's long chrome wings began to flap. Its long face looked down at Kol on the ground. Kol tried to scoot backwards away from the beast. It opened its mouth to roar, but stopped when it noticed the glowing eyed belt buckle on Kol's waist. Instead of roaring, the steel beast breathed a dark blue fog which flew around and circled Kol. The roadie tried to weave move the fog but he couldn't get out of it.

Starting to panic, Kol began breathing in the blue fog. Gasping in need of oxygen, he passed out; seeing only darkness.

When the fog cleared, Kol was gone. The steel dragon looked up to the terrified band. It reared its head back and roared at them. The combination of foul metal and loud roar caused all four members of the band to explode in violent bursts of blood.

The metal beast reared its head into the sky and roared before filling the audiences with fire and carnage.

* * *

Kols eyes shot opened and his mouth dropped as he welcomed oxygen back into his body. His lungs rose and fell as he welcomed air back into his body. His vision cleared for him to see he wasn't on stage anymore. He could tell.

First off, the ground was too hard. Most stages, especially the ones he built, were made with a solid wooden frame and then a more flexible wood over it. This wasn't it. This was stone of some sort.

Next, the light. There was too much natural light seeping into the room. The concert hall was dark except for the colorful artificial lights.

Finally, the noise. There was none. No screams of the audience or music of the band. Nothing.

Kol sat up and looked around. No. This definitely wasn't the concert hall. The walls were black with large arched windows all around. There were supports around the edge of the room. Kol let out a gasp when he saw they were made of bones.

Standing up, he circled the room. He was on some sort of raised platform. In front of him, a staircase led down to some sort of altar. Walking down the steps, he saw three red-robed figures kneeling in front of an axe. It looked to be a rather impressive weapon. Like something out of the Viking era, it was a long two handled weapon. There was only a single blade. It was bearded; the blade dropped downward, forming a hook. One the blade was an intricate fire design etched into the metal. The handle was also beautiful. It was long, sleek, and painted black with leather bindings going along it (presumably for grip). Judging by the size of the blade and the length of the handle, it was a two handed weapon.

Kol looked around again before approaching the hooded figures. "Uh…What's up?" He asked. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

The three hooded figures rose to their feet, keeping their heads lowered. "We've come in order to serve our master." With their heads low, it was hard to tell who was talking.

"Oh." Kol said, shocked. "So, you're here for me?"

The three figures raised their heads. Under their hoods, there were no eyes; instead, their heads were shaped like clamshells. "No!" The one in the middle spoke. Kol gasped jumping back behind the axe. From under their robes, they pulled out long, wavy-bladed Keris swords.

With no other place to hide, Kol realized he'd have to defend himself. Having no alternative, he placed both hands on the axe. He managed to pull the blade free with very little work. That surprised him. The thing looked very heavy, but it felt lighter than air. He moved his gaze from the axe to one of the things in the robes just to see them swing at him. Quickly, he ran out of the way.

One of those things came at him again, blade raised. An energy began to flow through Kol. One he never felt before. He couldn't explain it, except that it was a raw power. Axe firmly in his grasp, he swung it into the creature's side hard. Oozing black blood began to stain the crimson robes of the demon as well as his blade. Kol pulled it out of the enemy's side and planted it in his shoulder. More of its black life force burst. Kol pulled the weapon out of the now dead thing and gave it a twirl.

'Ok that was weird!' Kol thought. 'How did I do that? I've NEVER used an axe before. Well…not one that wasn't a guitar.'

He didn't have any more time to think on it because the last two robed demons charged at him. He placed his hands on either end of the long handle and raised it up, blocking the two weapons. Using the hook of the axe, Kol managed to pull their weapons away before he swung the blade through their demonic flesh.

Kol sighed in relief as he saw the room was empty. Looking around, he looked back where he woke up. He saw the he had brought that Gibson Explorer with him. "My baby!" He gasped, running up to it.

Two of the skull pillars began to form large red spots. From these newly formed blotches, two red robed demons carrying serpentine Keris blades seeped out. Swords drawn, they silently stalked to the roadie.

Kol grabbed the guitar, setting the axe down beside him. "Are you alright?" He asked the instrument. He strummed the strings, and the notes filled the room. "Whoa!" Kol breathed. "I don't need an amp for this."

The demons came up right behind him. Kol strummed the guitar, playing a series of perfectly tuned chords. Suddenly, the Explorer began to glow blue. Kol's eyes widened as he continued to play. He felt a surge of power. It was getting harder to play, it was starting to shake violently. Kol turned around to see the demons. Out of the top of the guitar, a glowing bolt of blue lightning struck the closest one, singeing it to a blackened crisp.

Both shocked and excited, Kol played a different series of notes and chords. This time, his Gibson began glowing red. The energy from the strings this time felt hot. Aiming at the other demon, he ended the chord, and a fireball erupted from the body of the guitar, igniting the demon.

Once again being alone, Kol raised the black and crimson Gibson Explorer into the air. "I shall call you the Wizard." He said in a humble tone. He slung it across his back with the leather strap, and picked up the bloody axe. He walked back down the steps to the altar where the axe used to sit. Looking around, he saw no exit.

"Just fucking great!" He sighed in his British accent. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

He took a step forward only to hit an invisible barrier, placing a hand on it. It didn't feel like anything was there, but he couldn't move forward. The ground beneath his feet began to light up. He looked down to see a fiery orange star, a pentagram. Red puddles began to form and more of the clamshell headed demons seeped out of them, blades drawn.

Kol panicked. He was fucked now. He needed to get out this, and quickly. Suddenly, his guitar vibrated on his back. Like it was trying to talk to him. Setting the ax aside, he was pulled the newly christened "Wizard" into his hands. Suddenly, he was pulled into his memories.

He was a child, seeing his first rock concert. He watch transfixed as the lead guitarist jumped up, and strummed as he hit the ground. And like that, he was back; with a swarm of demons surrounding him. He knew what to do. He jumped up into the air, and struck a chord as he landed on his feet. A massive shockwave erupted from his body. The beasts were sent flying back into the walls.

The whole building began to shake. The walls crumbled and collapsed over each other, and Kol saw sky. A cloud covered orange sky.

Oh yeah. He was definitely not at the concert anymore. This building, whatever it was, was built atop a pile of bones. Kol couldn't make out what they were, but none of them looked human. Beyond this mountain, vast amounts of land stretched onward in all directions. Black mountains rose to the sky in an eerie backdrop.

A strange mechanical whirring caused Kol to turn around. It was some sort of bronze machine on two legs. On top was a surprisingly tall curvaceous figure shrouded in purple.

Kol laughed. He hadn't been here ten minutes and he already knew what this was. "Let me guess," he said sarcastically, "you're gonna fool me into thinking you're this hot girl, and then boom you reveal you're a scary demon."

The figure turned around. While she had a woman's body, her arms had long slender blades protruding from them. Her face was a twisted visual of a vertical mouth going along the length of her face with black vicious teeth sticking out of them.

"I knew it." Kol sighed picking up his axe. "Scary demon."

The beast roared at him, and Kol channeled the unfamiliar energy and instincts he had before and ran at the demon woman. She sliced her bladed arms at him, and he raised his weapon to block her. Getting an offensive edge, he tried to strike her, but she blocked him as well. This exchange of attacks and blocks went on. She brought her arm down low to sweep at Kol's feet. He jumped over the extremity and swept his weapon down into the demon's back. She squealed in pain as the roadie pulled his weapon out of its back. He then swiped it across her face, ending her.

Kol looked back to the steampunk type machine she came on. At least he had a way to get down. Cautiously, he made his way to it. There was a sort of alter set up on it. The altar had an opened book. The pages were decorated with demonic sketches and a foreign inscription.

Kol climbed up on the altar. Upon closer inspection, there were no nobs or levers or a controller of any kind. Kol examined the altar itself. Something struck him. It was an altar. He was supposed to pray. Kneeling, Kol looked at the book again. He was unable to decipher the inscriptions. Sighing, he looked down and folded his hands and tried to pull a prayer out of his ass.

"Greetings uh…almighty lord of darkness." To his shock, the machine started descending the mountain of skulls. "Thank you for injecting so much evil." He was completely winging it now. "Thank you for sending me that demon to kill, but she was really hot…in a twisted demonic sort of way." He could see the foot of the mountain now. "Also, might lord of death, thanks for this contraption. It was really good…" The machine buckled. "Oh shit!" He gasped, breaking his completely bogus prayer. "I mean evil!" He corrected. "EVIL!" The thing collapsed and threw Kol onto dry land.

Looking up, the British roadie saw he was surrounded by more of the red robbed, clamshell headed demons. Axe in hand, Kol started slicing through them again, easily bringing them down.

He looked behind him. One left. However, he hesitated. Something about this one was different. First off, it was smaller than the rest of them. Rather than one serpentine Keris blade, it wielded two straight blades. Unsure, he brought his blade down, only to be blocked. The creature pulled its hood off.

It wasn't a creature at all. It was a woman. A human woman. She had beautiful dark caramel skin and curly long black hair. Her eyes were amber colored.

Kol couldn't help but stare. All that could come to mind was, "Don't tell me I've been fighting hot girls all this time."

"So, you've also come for the axe." She said, nodding her head to the bloodstained weapon.

"Yeah." He shrugged, lowering his weapon.

"You fight with it pretty good." She said.

"The weird thing is I've never used an axe before." He answered. "I'm Kol by the way."

"My name is Bonnie." She introduced. The two were cut short by a loud roar. The dark-skinned girl turned to him. "We should go before Silas arrives."

Kol surveyed his surroundings. The guitar vibrated again, trying to send him a message. The area was covered in junk. Car parts it looked like. The guitar vibrated louder. It seemed the Wizard and he had the same idea. Quickly, he scurried around the yard collecting parts and placing them in in a pile together.

"What are you doing?" The girl, Bonnie, asked. "That's nothing but scrap."

"For right now." Kol replied, finishing the pile. The Wizard was going berserk now and the roadie had to pull it off his back. His fingers magically played the chords and notes. From the skies, lightning struck the pile, turning it into a fine car. It was a black, convertible Cadillac Coupe De Ville with hot rod flames on the front.

"What is that thing?" Bonnie asked, stepping back kind of scared.

"This," Kol answered, "is how we're leaving. Get in." He said, getting in the driver's seat. He turned the key, and the vehicle roared to life. Bonnie tore her robe off, revealing her true attire. It looked very modern. A tight, form fitting black t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and knee length boots.

Still frightened of the unfamiliar thing, Bonnie got in the passenger's seat. Slamming his foot on the gas, Kol drove the machine down the road. "Whose is this Silas?" He asked.

"Silas is the Grand Demon Emperor." She explained. "He wishes to enslave the humans or exterminate them. I'm part of a rebellion opposing him."

"Let me guess; a rebellion of humans?"

"Exactly. I was sent to retrieve the very axe you wield. Legend says it was a powerful weapon that could- LOOK OUT!" She cut off. In front of them, the ground burst as a huge demonic worm shot out of it. It was an ugly thing; violent gnashing teeth, copious amounts of green drool pouring from its maw, a slimy green body, with horns protruding from it. Kol stepped on the brake, causing the vehicle to take a sharp turn.

"Holy shit!" He screamed. "What the fuck is that thing!?"

"Temple guardian." Bonnie answered. "If we can get past the gates, it will stop chasing us."

Kol nodded and swerved around it, heading for the gates. The giant worm roared and slithered after it.

"Kol," Bonnie said, "you might wanna speed up." Up ahead, more of the demons had gotten to the gate and begun closing it. The large metal gate slowly edged toward the ground.

"Hang on!" Kol screamed. "This is gonna be closed." He pushed down as far as the pedal would go. The car zoomed down the road with the worm guardian still in close pursuit. He began to sweat as he guided the car toward the dropping gate. Exhaling, he pushed it through the gate and the metal contraption came down on the worm's head, severing it. Kol hit the brakes and looked back at the head.

"That was so close it's not even funny." He sighed.

"We have no time to relax." Bonnie said. "Come on, I'll guide you to the resistance. Maybe you can help us."

'And get some answers too.' Kol thought as he drove down the road.

* * *

**That was the longest first chapter I've ever written. What did everyone think? Review if you want to continue the story.**


End file.
